


what a feeling (patbri)

by unleashthefuckingbats



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Wholesome, first time saying I love you, i just wanted something really soft for my first writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthefuckingbats/pseuds/unleashthefuckingbats
Summary: i haven't actively written since 2015 please forgive me i have to start somewhere
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill, brian/pat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	what a feeling (patbri)

“we’re headed out!” pat waved to his coworkers as he helped his boyfriend into his jacket. the sun was starting to set and they both had had a long and tiring day. brian’s new video wasn’t going quite as planned, as he had hit a wall in terms of inspiration for making it the best he could. and he refused to release anything that wasn’t his best. pat had just had a huge new project put on him that had a deadline that was too close, and he was stuck on ideas for the new episode of gill and gilbert. 

“see you tomorrow”s and “have a good night”s were murmured back by distracted workers in the polygon building. the two men had planned an extravagant night on the town for that night, but the thought of it made their heads hurt now that the time had come. they had agreed to postpone and go back to pat’s apartment for the night, at least being able to spend some time together before another busy day. they headed out of the building, holding hands as they walked down the stairs, yet sheepishly both letting go before hitting the streets.

they weren’t ashamed of being together but they were afraid of how the streets of new york would react. they’d gotten honked at and yelled at and laughed at by people driving by, and it wasn’t worth the heartache it caused both of them. although it hurt, they both knew their relationship was good and pure and strong. it was the best thing that had ever happened to either one of them.

brian got his job at polygon just 4 months before. it only took him and pat 3 weeks to get together, after being placed together in many on and off camera projects, and discovering this chemistry that neither of them had ever felt before. surprising to most, it was pat who made the first move, despite knowing getting involved with a coworker could either be lovely or end awfully. but he just couldn’t drown in his feelings anymore, he was getting too old to not express these things, and it was something he couldn’t get off his mind. everytime he looked at the younger man, his heart felt like it might pound out of his chest, and it got too distracting to just let sit inside him anymore. 

they were having a sleepover at the apartment they were headed to now when pat did it. brian was staying the night to work on a project that they had been assigned together, and it was the first time he had ever been over. they had papers spread out all over the living room floor, a laptop lighting up their faces, pens and highlighters galore. and they somehow ended up sprawled across each other, as brian was a very affectionate and naturally touchy person. they had long forgotten their project by this point - laughing and talking and eating a shitty, greasy pizza they’d had delivered to them - and in a moment of pure impulse, pat had taken brian’s hand in his own. brian looked at pat, puzzled for a second, before intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hand.

they took the bus back to pat’s place now, sitting close enough so they could have a reason to be touching. it was fairly empty, and brian bounced his leg and hummed a tune while pat scrolled mindlessly on his phone. they entered his apartment and went straight to lay down snuggled up to each other, both exhausted and craving each other’s soft touch, each other’s warmth, neither having much to say. that was, until they got settled into bed, staring at the ceiling, as close together as humanly possible, entangled in each other, and brian began to speak.

“i love you.” he blurted out. it was the first time he had said it to pat. it was the first time he had said it to anyone and actually meant it with his whole being. “i think the stars we were made out of loved each other too. i think we have loved each other in every past life and we will love each other in every future life. i think the universe brought us to each other for a reason.” he rambled on to try to fill the silence. “i-”

“i love you too, bri.” pat said quietly, pressing his lips to brian’s temple. “i don’t have any romantic bullshit to throw back at you, but i love you. with everything in me. i love you.” he turned his body to face the younger boy and wrapped his arms around him as tight as possible. “i think i’ll love you forever.”

“you better.” brian smiled and curled up into his boyfriend’s touch.


End file.
